The Village of St. Mary's Alaska will use the monies awarded by NIAAA for the construction of a community hall and the purchase of arts and crafts supplies. Labor for the construction will be provided by the village. The Village of St. Mary's is mostly concerned with the younger people in the village and the drinking problems caused by them having nothing to do and no place to hold dances and other social activities. Although St. Mary's is a dry village, booze is readily available in the nearby town of Bethel. Seasonal fishing and hunting provides the only means of support in the village. The younger people need a place to be together and participate in constructive activities rather than the drinking that has taken place in the past. The village has the means to provide their own recreational equipment in the future. With the purchase of arts and crafts equipment (five sets), the older, skilled craftsmen could teach the younger people the arts and crafts which are so prevalent in the Alaskan Native Culture. This culture is slowly dying because the younger people are finding themselves torn between the cultures of the Native and the White man. With these arts and crafts materials, our young people will at least have the opportunity to learn some of the skills of the older ones. And, it will also provide the opportunity the bring the older people and the younger people together in constructive activity and lessen the temptation to drink.